


a gift for a golden child

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Raw Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: mark is a golden child of his entertainment agency, who earns so much money and popularity for them, that they decide to reward him with a special gift





	a gift for a golden child

mark is sitting on the couch in the vast living room of his new flat where he moved a few weeks ago. the flat is a present from his agency for becoming the best-selling artist this year and has the whole 14th floor, with three bedrooms and four bathrooms, and mark fairly finds it to be too excessive for one person to live in. but what is bothering him at this moment is his unexpected guest, who he found sitting on the same couch and waiting for him when he got back home after a late night practice. the atmosphere in the room is heavy, and mark feels awkward and mostly puzzled after a short greeting with which the boy met him.

“uhm… can you wait a moment?” mark asks nervously, getting up, and hearing a short ‘sure’ heads to the kitchen feeling the curious look on his back. he takes his phone out of his pocket and dials the number of the only person he can trust in such situations.

“yes, mark?”

“yeah, hey jeno, uhm…it's urgent so i’ll be quick”, he hears a hardly audible ‘keep going’ and then jeno hums in the dynamic, signaling that his listening. 

mark sighs.

“the thing is… there's this guy… in my flat… and he says that he's a gift… from the agency, like, for my achievements? and…” mark licks his lips collecting his thoughts but jeno interrupts him.

“did he say he’s your fucktoy?”

mark can swear he almost chokes.

“a-almost, well, uhm, something like that i guess”, mark bites his lips, his hands nervously tapping the kitchen counter.

“i have one of my own, they gave it to me after the asian tour”, jeno says, “he’s sucking me off as we speak”, he adds simply, and mark widens his eyes so much, they threaten to pop out.

“oh… so you also have a _he_?” mark specifies cautiously.

“yeah, but i think you can exchange him for a girl before you start using him, if you want”.

“i don't- no, i mean-” mark stammers hearing jeno's understanding chuckle and takes a deep breath. “okay, i got it, thanks”, he says, now feeling even more nervous than before the call.

“any time”, jeno says kindly and mark hangs up. he stands in the kitchen staring at the wall with his head blank, but then remembers about his guest and rushes back to the living room.

“sorry”, he apologizes and sits down on his previous place, on the other side of the couch, but the boy just nods. he then silently reaches to his bag to take out a folder with some documents and hands to mark, who takes them cautiously and skims quickly, noticing his manager’s sign at the last page together with a stamp of his agency.

“lee donghyuck...” he reads and looks up to see the boy smiling wider, “erm… so… i can do with you whatever i want?” he asks feeling his cheeks gain a slight blush at the implied meaning in his question, but the boy just nods with a smile.

“you are not allowed to harm or kill me”, he chuckles, “but in general yes. i’m here to satisfy your needs”, he finishes with a slight quirk of his lips, and mark can't help blushing more as he looks over the boy. pretty face, skin with a light shade of tan, fit body with long slender legs, but he's wearing a usual t-shirt and usual jeans, so overall nothing can tell that he's a ‘personal slut’, as he introduced himself answering mark's 'who are you’ and left mark stunned with his jaw opened for almost a minute.

“okay…so… like… uhm…” mark really has no idea what he should say or do now, but he would lie if he said his cock didn't react to the thought of being shoved in… in anybody to be honest, cause with his rhythm of life mark has already forgotten when he had decent sex last time. 

while mark is trying to put himself together and decide, donghyuck sighs and gets up from the couch to stand right in front of him.

“come on”, he says with a soft smile and holds out his hand which mark takes after a moment of hesitation. “show me your bedroom”, donghyuck asks quietly, looking mark straight in the eyes, and mark feels his heart skip a beat before he leads the boy out. 

as the door behind them shuts, donghyuck steps unforgivingly close, so that mark can notice how long and fluffy his eyelashes are. he puts his warm palms on mark's chest, and mark purses his mouth afraid that donghyuck felt how he shivered under this simple touch. his hands cautiously find their place on donghyuck's waist, and the boy gives him a smirk as they slide a bit lower, to his hips.

mark stares at these curved, slightly parted lips and before he knows it, his mouth collides with donghyuck's, and he breathes out noisily, pressing donghyuck's body to his own. it feels so good to kiss donghyuck, to taste his sweet tongue and suck on his plump soft lips, that mark doesn't even care to suppress his groans which escape his throat. he roughly squeezes donghyuck's butt making him let out a long moan, and his cock twitches in his pants at the obscenity of this sound. god, he's never got hard so fast.

donghyuck is the first to pull away, and mark makes an instinctive move to chase after his mouth causing the boy to chuckle, his lips slick and shiny with saliva.

“you got brave faster than i expected”, he smirks, but mark needs a few seconds to register his words, his head spinning and vision blurred with the arousal that presses on his lower abdomen with a familiar weight.

he doesn't get to answer, because donghyuck turns him and pushes onto his chest so mark lands on his bed, his wobbly legs not helping him to prevent the fall. mark quickly crawls to the headboard watching donghyuck shedding his clothes, his hands getting sweaty as he sees naked boy straddling him and starting to unbuckle his belt.

“we won't need this, what do you think?” donghyuck says giving mark a cunning smile as he helps him to take off the clothes, mark gulping visibly when donghyuck lowers his head and takes the waistband of his boxers between his teeth, tugging them down. donghyuck lets out an excited “wow” at the sight of mark's thick hard cock and wraps his fingers around the shaft and strokes it a few time making mark let out a shattered breath. the moment he inhales, donghyuck darts his pink tongue out and licks the tip before taking it in his mouth and giving it a light suck, looking at mark as if checking his reaction. and mark is not an example of patience at all, he tightly grasps on the sheets, feeling his temples getting sweaty, with the only thought of trying not to cum right away, which he voices when donghyuck moves his head to slowly take mark's cock fully in his hot wet mouth.

“i think i'm gonna cum”, mark breathes out, his face heated with ardour and embarrassment while donghyuck bobs his head up and down, making mark’s breath hitch with every move of his soft tongue against his shaft. donghyuck doesn't answer, instead he quickens his moves, and as his well-versed fingers touch mark's balls, mark tangles his hands in donghyuck's hair and pushes his head lower, so his cock slides in donghyuck's throat. it clenches around the tip, and mark cums, his toes curling and skin buzzing as donghyuck moans around his cock before pulling away with his mouth full of cum. loud heavy breaths escape mark's mouth as he slowly gets back from his high, his eyes locked with donghyuck's, who makes a few gulps and then grins licking his lips clean.

 _'he swallowed, he fucking swallowed’_ , mark's brain shouts as he eyes donghyuck with a mix of disbelief and lust, but his body moves by itself and he kisses donghyuck's luscious mouth again, his cock getting hard at the taste of his own cum on the boy's tongue. he cards his fingers through donghyuck's hair, massaging his scalp, and donghyuck moans in his mouth and grinds his hard cock against mark's.

“how was it?” donghyuck asks breaking the kiss and stops moving his hips.

“better than anything i’ve ever had before”, mark answers honestly, getting a little shy under donghyuck's playful gaze. donghyuck hums in response and lifts up to straddle mark, so that mark's cock presses right between his asscheeks. he boldly takes his throbbing cock to guide it to his hole, and mark widens his eyes and grips his hands on donghyuck's hips.

“wait wait wait, we need-”

“i'm clean and i’m prepped”, donghyuck reassures him as he takes just a head of mark's cock inside for mark to feel the heat and slickness, and then slowly sinks on the shaft, letting mark sense every centimetre of his cock being engulfed by the soft tight insides. mark's eyes roll back at the long-awaited sensation, which rushes through his whole body like a hot stream.

“oh my god, oh my god, oh my god”, mark whispers when donghyuck starts rolling his hips, pressing his hands to mark's stomach for the balance and looking at mark from under his half-closed eyes, his face decorated with a complacent smile. 

“feels good?” he asks simply as if mark wasn't digging his fingers in his waist, feeling his arousal hit him every time donghyuck lifts up and pushes down on his cock.

“yeah, yeah”, he utters licking his dry lips, and donghyuck nods and starts moving faster, his asscheeks slap against mark's thighs with every move, but the sound of it gradually drowns in the moans which donghyuck begins to emit.

and now mark can fully enjoy the view, he eyes donghyuck’s plush thighs, hard delicate cock, fit stomach and dark areolas of hard nipples, but what amazes mark is donghyuck’s face, decorated with genuine pure delight, and mark just can't bear it anymore. he grabs donghyuck and bucks his hips up once, twice, before he settles his own tempo, making donghyuck bounce on his cock with even lewder whines.

“come on big boy, show me what you can”, donghyuck teases, giving mark the look which causes mark to let out an animalistic groan. he pulls his cock out hearing a disappointed whine and quickly changes their position so that now donghyuck is spread under him. he laughs and wraps his limbs around mark pushing his heels onto his small back, and mark doesn't make him wait and rams his cock up donghyuck's ass with a swift move before speeding up.

“so you're a passionate one”, donghyuck chuckles, provoking mark to pound his hole faster, but his smirk is soon wiped away by a rough thrust.

“and you're a talkative one”, mark groans and makes another thrust, after which donghyuck whines a needy 'more’ scratching mark's back with his short nails. 

mark grunts in response and fucks into him, hard and fast, feeling sweat covering his back. he doesn't hear donghyuck's moans and doesn't feel donghyuck's fingers gripping on him, the only thing that exists for him now is the sensation of tight heat that gradually makes him feel his second orgasm creeping down his spine. the air seems thick with lust, and mark inhales it through his parted mouth while he hammers into donghyuck, and when he looks down to see donghyuck's face, his eyebrows frowned and cheeks flushed with red as he whimpers and bites on his lips, flustered, messy and so, so beautiful, mark cums shoving his cock deep inside donghyuck and falls onto his chest, cause his vision goes black of the intensity of orgasm.

the shiver of pleasure makes his body shake slightly as he tries to steady his breath, his eyes shut, and he feels the sweet smell that comes from donghyuck's skin as he nuzzles over his neck. donghyuck's chest rises and falls under him, the boy letting out short quiet moans with every exhale, and mark lifts up to carefully pull his cock out of donghyuck's hole. he notices a few white stripes splashed over donghyuck's stomach and then sees the trails of them on his own skin, figuring that donghyuck must have cum while mark was pounding into him. 

“how do you like your gift?” donghyuck asks with still lewd but tired smile, when mark drops on the bed near him.

“you're amazing”, he says with content and connects their lips. he wants to kiss donghyuck properly, but he can barely move his lips, so the kiss is lazy and slow.

“i'm going to clean up and then sleep in another bedroom. i'll be there if you need me or my holes”, donghyuck says with a wink and gets up, picks up his clothes and walks out quietly closing the door behind him. mark watches him leave and then yawns, closing his eyes and feeling the weight of the events of the past day press his body to his bed, but he's too exhausted to even think about it. he covers himself with a blanket, not bothering to wipe his dirtied stomach and falls asleep the moment he feels the softness of pillow under his cheek.

mark wakes up at six o’clock, feeling strangely refreshed and satisfied, and god knows he hasn't had a morning like that for ages. as he rubs his eyes from sleep he remembers the events of last night and stills for a moment, not knowing how to feel about them. these confusing thoughts are immediately casted away by a usual “gotta-go-practise” thought, and he ends up taking a cool shower while processing the drastic change in his life that now lives in his flat.

“morning”, mark hears a honey-like voice greeting him as he comes into the kitchen to grab his breakfast which is usually cooked by an invisible housekeeper. he is awaited not only by the food, but by his new ‘toy’ as well, and he's really not used to having someone else in his flat.

“morning”, he answers, fortunately without stammer. he silently takes the food and sits down opposite donghyuck who is already finishing his breakfast.

“did you sleep well?” donghyuck asks with a hint of a sly smile tugging his lips up, which makes mark blush a bit and clear his throat.

“uhm, yeah”, he says quickly under donghyuck's curious stare.

“so, any plans for today?” donghyuck asks tilting his head to the right and this question makes mark tear his stare from the plate.

“why do you ask?” he raises his eyebrows, omitting the “aren't you here just for sex?” part, but donghyuck gives him an understanding smile and vaguely waves his hand in the air.

“well, a bit of human to human communication is nice, isn't it?”

and yes, it definitely is. mark's life consists of constant trainings, shootings, rehearsals, recordings and concerts, so he doesn't lack activity in it. what he does lack is warmth, heart-to-heart talks late at night, and maybe some gentle touch which would make his soul melt. the loves his job, but he knows he's alone in all this. at least he doesn't have time to dwell on these thoughts. 

so he tells donghyuck about his schedule, getting a few kind jokes and comments in return, and when he finishes his meal and gets up to take his bag and head to the practice room, he feels that yeah, communication is nice.

as he puts on his shoes in the hall, donghyuck is standing a bit afar from him, leaning to the wall and eyeing him, his slightly sly smile decorating his mouth. 

mark looks at him, hesitating if he should say that he's going to be late, or maybe give him a goodbye kiss? but donghyuck decides for him, chuckling at his lost look and making a few steps towards him. 

“want to give me a goodbye kiss?” he asks, as if reading his thoughts.

“what? uhm, i-” mark stammers, raising his eyebrows, his cheeks going red, but he doesn't manage to finish cause donghyuck makes him step back till he presses his back to the front door. “i-i d-”

“how about a goodbye blow-job then?” donghyuck asks in an alluring voice, his lips almost brushing against mark's.

“i really don't have… much… ti-” mark gasps feeling donghyuck's hand rubbing his crotch.

“we'll make it quick”, donghyuck answers, and before mark can form a protest donghyuck already tugs his pants down and takes his half-hard cock in his mouth, making him grasp on donghyuck's hair and shut his eyes.

it's quick indeed, cause donghyuck's mouth is too wet, hot and skillful for mark to be able to restrain himself, and when donghyuck finally gets on his feet, wiping the corners of his lips with his thumb, mark can bet that it wasn't even ten minutes. donghyuck looks at him with a satisfied smile, and something just clicks in mark. he lets out a quiet groan and harshly grabs donghyuck by the hair, placing his other hand on his butt, and collides their lips in a fervent kiss, making donghyuck whine in surprise and grip the front of mark's t-shirt as he pliantly opens his mouth for mark's intruding tongue.

“i’m gonna be home late, so i want you to get ready to help me relieve the stress”, he orders, breaking the kiss and meeting donghyuck's lewd gaze.

“i’m always ready”, the boy answers, and mark gives him another quick rough kiss before finally leaving the flat, feeling a sudden rush of energy flood his body.

and so the days come and go, and if before mark could count on one hand the times he had sex, now he wouldn't even be able to count (not that he tries). donghyuck makes his wildest fantasies he was afraid to pronounce, left alone fulfilling, come true. he's opened to all new things mark wants to try, starting from handcuffs and finishing with public sex and more. they fucked everywhere in his flat, the shower, the kitchen counter, at night with the lights on against the window facing the busy street, against the wall with mark fucking into donghyuck's ass so rough that his back was sore and mark had to compensate the inflicted harm with a healing cream and soft kisses on donghyuck's smooth, velvet-like skin. when mark has a rare day-off, they can go out, with a mere purpose of fucking somewhere they didn't. the toilet of a cafe? why not. the changing room? sure thing. on the bench in the park at night when they still can get caught by some midnight jogger? that's donghyuck's favourite. sometimes donghyuck accompanies him to the shootings or concerts, sucking him off at the back sit of the van. donghyuck was introduced to the staff as his assistant, but his duties haven't changed, and he obediently spreads his legs on the sofa in mark’s dressing room after he comes off the stage with only desire to fuck donghyuck's brain out with all the adrenaline that boils in his blood, and donghyuck takes everything mark gives. donghyuck loves sex, and knowing that donghyuck loves sex with him somehow makes mark feel special and, - just a bit, - glad.

however donghyuck is not always so humble and submissive. he gradually opens to mark his bratty side, especially when they are in bed, but it only makes mark want to fuck him harder, which seems to be the purpose of such behaviour.

“come on baby, it's time you work your mouth”, mark says pulling away from donghyuck's lips, who hovers above him, grinding his cock against mark's naked body. 

“and why do you think you deserve it?” donghyuck asks raising one eyebrow, and such questions always leave mark abashed for a second, but before donghyuck can notice his confusion, mark flips him over and presses him to the bed with his one hand, the other spreading his asscheeks.

“you only talk back cause you want me to shut your dirty mouth with my cock”, mark groans, feeling his arousal growing bigger as donghyuck impatiently wiggles his ass.

“you can use my other hole, that would also be nice, you know”, donghyuck chuckles but mark catches the forming desperation in his voice, and his plan on fucking donghyuck rough changes.

“only good boys get my cock”, he whispers leaning over to donghyuck's ear, then straddles him and glides his cock between donghyuck's asscheeks in a torturingly slow tempo. donghyuck whines and moves his ass to get more friction, but mark grabs his ass and stills him, continuing to rub his cock back and forth against donghyuck's entrance. donghyuck soon understands that he isn't going to get more, so he whimpers and tries to reach mark with his hands to make him do something, but mark grabs them and pins them onto the bed, and donghyuck groans and writhes under him. mark stops his movements at all.

“mark, come on, just fuck me already”, donghyuck whines, but mark holds him tight, so donghyuck can't even rub his leaking cock against the bedsheets.

“and why do you think you deserve it?” mark repeats donghyuck's phrase, laughing at the way donghyuck whimpers and pants under him.

“please mark, i'm gonna be good, i'm gonna be good boy for you”, he mewls, his hands clenching and unclenching in mark's hold. 

“do you promise baby?” mark teases, cause they both know it's this donghyuck's trait that gives a special flavour to their relationship, no matter how unconventional they are.

“ngh i pro—” donghyuck chokes on his moan as mark shoves his cock in his ass in one sudden rough move. “yes, like that, fuck me- ah- fuck me like that”, donghyuck groans, while mark makes a few long, harsh thrusts so his thighs slap loudly against donghyuck's ass, and these obscene words soon turn into incoherent whines as mark pounds into his hole until donghyuck trembles and cries out spilling his cum on the bed. mark chases his own release and cums into donghyuck hole, grasping on his asscheeks before falling down on donghyuck's back and kissing his sweaty nape.

“shit, we made a mess”, donghyuck says, his face scrunches at the sticky feeling under his stomach. “i’ll go to clean up”, he tries to get up and make mark roll over him, but mark stops him.

“wait, i'll do it”, he says and gets up reaching to the tissue box near the bed. donghyuck turns his head to give mark a slightly surprised and suspicious look, but mark ignores it and gently wipes donghyuck's ass of his own cum before turning donghyuck over and wipe his dirtied belly. 

“uhm… thanks”, donghyuck mutters, “i guess i’ll go now”.

and the thing is, since that first night donghyuck’s never slept with mark in one bed. after sex he always goes to the bathroom and then to his room, leaving mark with some barely noticeable but still uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

“stay”, mark says quietly as he settles beside donghyuck and wraps his arms around him, burying his nose in golden, smelling of sweet caramel hair, and donghyuck lets out a noise of surprise. “why do you have to go?” mark asks sleepily, tightening his grip around donghyuck's waist.

“i don't know”, donghyuck answers after a few moments of silence. “i thought it would be more comfortable for you like that”, he says in a meek whisper, and mark knows for sure that donghyuck's biting on his lips now, cause he always does it when he's shy.

“it's not”, mark answers and makes a deep sigh. “just stay, okay?” he mumbles, drifting off, and before he falls asleep completely, he hears a silent ‘okay’ and feels donghyuck's warm body relaxing in his embrace.

“dress up baby, we're going to the party”, mark shouts as he enters the flat tossing off his shoes and quickly walks to the dressing room, taking off his shirt on his way. he got held up by the manager after the practice, and now he really has to hurry not to miss all the fun.

“we?” donghyuck's voice comes from somewhere in the flat before he comes up to mark with a confused expression on his face.

“yeah, it's 'big-annual-our agency is the best-party’ and we’re already late”, he says tugging off his sweatpants and hastily searching for some decent trousers.

“do you want me to come with you?” donghyuck points out, and mark pauses his search and turns to donghyuck with his eyebrows slightly raised.

“uhm… yeah, that'd be… great? if you want to of course”, he adds quickly looking at donghyuck with a hint of hope in his eyes.

“okay”, donghyuck spreads his lips in a shy smile and turns away to go and get ready, mark watching him leave before shaking his head and continuing to choose the clothes, eventually setting his choice on classic black jeans and a black shiny shirt, whose price can be compared to a price of a small car.

mark's waiting near the door when donghyuck comes out of his room, and mark has to use all his strength not to let his jaw drop. to say that donghyuck looks breathtaking is close to saying nothing, and it takes mark a few moments to understand that he's staring. donghyuck is wearing dark golden leggings and a short red sleeveless top with some english sign and a mesh on the back part. the outfit is simple, but it shamelessly lets you see donghyuck’s body in its full beauty, and mark just can’t tear his eyes off him.

“baby you look…” mark pauses trying to find words, but his mind is stuck, and he can only eye donghyuck earning a smug smile.

“pretty? gorgeous? stunning? fuckable?” donghyuck prompts, taking a few steps towards mark till he can wrap his arms around mark's shoulders.

“all of the above multiplied by thousand”, mark gulps, his hands instinctively find their place on donghyuck's butt and squeeze it, making donghyuck whine playfully. 

“oh, wait a moment”, mark remembers something and rushes to the bedroom under donghyuck's curious gaze. he gets back with a thin golden chain in his hand and puts it on donghyuck's neck.

“mark?” donghyuck asks taking the charm with the name in his hand and rubbing it slightly.

“uhm… it's so that everyone would know that you're m… that you're with me”, mark answers, feeling his cheeks get warmer. donghyuck takes a step closer and mark is afraid that at this distance donghyuck will hear the sound of his heart hammering in his chest.

“i like it”, donghyuck whispers in mark's parted lips, and mark groans and presses his mouth to donghyuck's in a moist, sensual kiss. he pulls away only when feeling his cock getting hard in his pants, and judging by a visible bulge on donghyuck's leggings, the boy is aroused no less than him.

“we haven't tried sex in a limousine, have we?” mark breathes out and leads them both out, his hands itchy from the desire to fuck donghyuck while they continue their make-out session in the elevator.

the car, waiting them outside, looks more than appropriate for the best-selling artist, and mark smiles at the way donghyuck lets out an “oh my god!”, genuine, almost childish excitement splashing in his eyes.

“how long will it take to get to the club?” mark asks the driver as they both got in.

“about half an hour, sir”, the man answers, and mark nods.

“great. turn the music up”, he says and shuts the window separating the driver from the cabin before quickly getting to donghyuck who is comfortably settled on the leather seats and looks at mark with his eyes full of lust and impatience. mark gives him another kiss pulling him on his laps and starts tugging his pants down while donghyuck tries to manage with his belt.

“condoms and lube”, donghyuck breathes out as they break the kiss, mark's cock pressing to his hole, and reaches to his handbag to take out a shiny package and a small bottle. mark breathes heavily, his cock aching of desire to feel donghyuck's hot insides wrapped around it, but he waits patiently till donghyuck puts condoms on both of them before coating mark's cock in a slick liquid and finally sinking on mark's length, grabbing his hands on the back of the seat and rolling his eyes with a loud high-pitched moan. mark takes him by the waist and helps him bounce on his cock, bucking his hips up and gritting his teeth in desperate need to release in donghyuck's tight hole. they both cum a few minutes before arriving, and as they walk into the club, only a fresh hickey on donghyuck's neck could tell about what they were doing moments earlier.

the club is luxurious, crowded and noisy with deafening music, and mark with some pride notices the way people he greets look at donghyuck, with either adoration or envy (or both) in their studying gazes. having greeted all the important people, they make their way to the chill out zone, where mark had agreed to meet jeno.

“fucking finally”, jeno says, scolding mark for being late, and mark gives him a chuckle as he and donghyuck sit on the coach opposite jeno, his hand still holding donghyuck's waist.

“i can tell you weren't so bored without me”, mark says and looks at jeno with an amused look. the reason for this is the boy sitting on jeno's laps, his one hand holding a cocktail and the other laying on jeno's shoulder in a very confident manner. he’s dressed in a loose t-shirt, fishnets and black denim shorts, but what drags mark's attention is a black leather collar with diamond letters on it forming the word ‘owned’. 

“oh, right. mark, this is jaemin, jaemin, this is mark, my best friend and the most hard-working colleague i’ve ever had”, jeno says, omitting jaemin's status, but mark has already guessed it.

“nice to meet you, mark-i”, jaemin says with a charming smile, and donghyuck scoffs quietly and leans his head on mark's shoulder.

“glad to meet you too. and this is donghyuck”, jeno nods while jaemin continues smiling, “donghyuck, this is my friend jeno, and-”

“yeah, i know jaemin”, donghyuck says earning questioning looks from both mark and jeno. “we were trainees together”, he says nonchalantly, and jeno raises his eyebrows and then chuckles and gives jaemin's ass a light squeeze, before mark understands what kind of training they could have undergone. his throat suddenly goes dry at the thought of donghyuck fucking somebody else. luckily, jeno took care to order drinks for them as well, so mark takes a few sips, feeling the familiar heat coating his insides. god, he definitely needed that.

they continue chatting, and mark is confused by some of jaemin's comments so much that his face heats up in embarrassment, not the alcohol. but donghyuck seems relaxed so mark decides to follow his example and leans on the back of the seat, smiling in content when donghyuck puts his palm on his thigh and starts stroking in lightly.

“mark lee?!” mark hears a familiar cheerful voice and his face immediately lightens up in a friendly smile.

“my god, ko eunji?! i haven't seen you for… for ages!” he springs to his feet and gives the girl a tight hug.

“i didn't even hope to see you there, mark! god, it's my favourite song, come on!” and hardly has mark noticed, he's already dragged in the middle of the crowd on the dance-floor.

donghyuck watches mark disappear with round puzzled eyes. everything happened so quickly that he can't process it and zones out for a few moments before he hears jaemin’s voice calling him.

“hey, donghyuck-i?”

“uhm… yes, what?” he asks finally tearing his gaze from mark who is dancing with the girl, pressing close to his chest and wrapping her arms around him. mark doesn't seem to mind, and donghyuck drinks up his cocktail in one go, but the alcohol doesn't have on him its relaxing effect anymore. jeno and jaemin also watch mark before simultaneously turn to donghyuck with a clear sympathy showing in their expressions, and this is when he understands that he's fucking _annoyed_. he reaches out his hand to the bell on the table to call a waiter and order some more drinks, but his hand is caught by jaemin, who stares at donghyuck with a meaningful look, which donghyuck knows too well.

“what?” donghyuck asks again, clicking his tongue almost in disgust.

“come here”, jaemin says with a soft smile and gently tugs donghyuck by the hand encouraging him to get up.

donghyuck looks at the couple for a few seconds, his head buzzing with thoughts, but still gets up to walk around the table. jaemin shifts to one of jeno's knees, so the other one gets vacant, and donghyuck lands on it, feeling a hardly noticeable stroke on his back. he meets jaemin's seductive reassuring gaze, and when he sees him leaning forward, he does the same till their lips connect in a slow kiss. kissing jaemin is nice, no one can remain indifferent to the skillful tongue of his, but donghyuck moves his lips automatically, failing to concentrate on the sensation of jaemin's mouth, thanks to which the kiss gets more ardent, and the moment donghyuck puts his hand on jaemin’s neck to pull him closer, he's harshly dragged up on his feet by a strong hand.

“what the fuck are you doing?!” mark shouts looking over them, his chest rising and eyes burning with anger. now, that's the sight to see.

“having fun, like you did”, donghyuck snaps back and yanks his arm out of marks grip, his eyes now reflecting the same exasperation as mark's.

they stare at each other for a few long seconds, barely noticing the noises of the crowd, before mark grabs his arm again.

“excuse us”, he says harshly to jeno and jaemin, who follow them with round eyes as mark pulls donghyuck to the back part of the club where he knows private rooms are situated. strangely, donghyuck doesn't protest and lets mark shove him into the room before being tossed on the bed and pressed to it with mark’s body. 

“look at me”, mark demands in a cold tone, but donghyuck turns his head aside, his face showing a mix of anger, annoyance and indifference. it makes mark even more outraged, and he grabs donghyuck's face with his one hand so he can lock his fierce stare with donghyuck's.

“i told you to look at me”, he repeats quietly, trying his best to restrain the searing sensation that streams through his veins. donghyuck looks at him, his teeth gritted and eyes stern, but he says nothing. “what the fuck was that?"

“you left to spend time with some whore, so i found my own way to have a nice evening”, donghyuck spits with an obvious distaste curving his lips. mark frowns at that and squeezes donghyuck's face so that his nails almost dig in the skin.

“watch your mouth. she's just an old friend. and you have no fucking right to make out with other men behind my back”.

“and why is that?” donghyuck tilts his chin up and looks at mark with such a challenge that mark wants to manhandle him without any further conversation.

“oh, you-” mark's features go stern, and as he flings his hand up, donghyuck flinches and shuts his eyes, but instead of the expected slap he feels mark's breath ghosting over his neck before a tender dry kiss is planted to where his pulse is beating like crazy.

“because you're mine”, mark whispers without a trace of previous anger in his voice. he pauses and then presses another, and another kiss to donghyuck's neck, feeling the boy's body tense and then go pliant underneath him, before donghyuck lets out a sob and embraces him tightly, wrapping his trembling arms around his back.

“say that again”, he says in a broken voice, not caring if he sounds needy and begging.

“you’re mine baby, only mine”, mark breathes out, his anger slowly giving way to all the fondness he feels for the boy. he looks up at donghyuck, who gazes at him with his eyes brimming with tears, and mark's heart constricts. he didn't want this.

his hands cup donghyuck's face, and he leans over to express the gentleness ripping his chest by a kiss. he touches donghyuck's lips slightly, afraid to hurt, but donghyuck suddenly attacks him with his mouth, sucking mercilessly on mark's lips and nibbling on them as if trying to eat mark alive, his fingers painfully gripping on mark's hair. mark groans and squeezes donghyuck's face, slowing down the kiss with long sensual sucks on donghyuck's aggressive lips before donghyuck calms down, his mouth getting slack as mark gives him a few short kisses before moving his lips to brush against his jawline and neck, down to his beckoning collarbones.

donghyuck whimpers when mark roams his hands under his top and tugs it up over donghyuck's head to have the unlimited access to the golden skin on his chest and stomach, which he generously showers with tender touches of his lips, while his hands find the familiar way to donghyuck's waist so that he could undress him completely. mark pauses for a moment and looks over donghyuck. the thought that all this beauty, grace and _longing_ , which is lying naked on the expensive silk sheets staring at him with devotion and lust, belong to him makes his chest combust with thousands of bombs. he tries to quieten the sensation by leaning over to donghyuck's thighs and kissing them while kneading the soft flesh with his palms, and when his mouth gets dangerously close to donghyuck's crotch, donghyuck sobs again and holds his hands out lifting up to reach mark.

“mark, mark, mark”, he begs, dragging mark up to whisper his name in his hungry lips.

“i'm here baby”, mark lands quick kisses all over donghyuck's face, tasting the salt which stained his wet cheeks.

“i want you inside me, please, inside me”, donghyuck mutters barely articulating his mouth as his shaking hands try to manage with mark's jeans.

mark helps him and pulls the clothes down, just enough to reveal his cock, stiff and oozing at the tip. he bends donghyuck's legs in the knees before placing them on his shoulders, folding donghyuck almost in half, but the boy is flexible, so mark quickly aligns his cock to donghyuck's hole, stretched after their mischief in the car.

“yes, yes, mark- ah- so deep, so fucking deep”, donghyuck utters under his breath when mark enters him so that his cock is fully buried in donghyuck's ass. he tries his best to make at least first few moves careful and gentle, but the sensation of donghyuck's hot insides is too much to endure.

“i’m gonna make you feel good, so good baby”, he groans, giving donghyuck a short lick over his earlobe as a warning before he starts fucking into his ass with long rough moves, letting himself get lost in the pleasure. he looks over donghyuck, who grasps on his biceps and whimpers at every thrust, his cock leaking more precum as mark quickens his pace, his face tinted with red glow, better than any sunset could give him, but his ass clenches around mark's cock so tightly, that it becomes hard for mark to fuck into him.

“fuck baby”, he growls and squeezes donghyuck's ankles to hammer into his hole faster. donghyuck lets out a desperate cry, his whole body tenses and legs start shaking violently as he cums, shutting his eyes and digging his nails in mark's shoulders.

he lies, pliant and docile, mewling quietly as mark keeps on pounding his ass, having changed the grimerk angle of his thrusts not to make the pleasure too painful. he sees donghyuck sigh and then feels his hole tighten around his shaft, and when donghyuck opens his eyes and smirks at him, mark cums, mumbling curses as he rides out his orgasm. he stills for a moment, panting as waves of pleasure course through his veins, before he carefully leaves donghyuck's body to fall on the bed beside him. donghyuck immediately turns to him and grabs him by the nape to connect their lips heatedly, licking into mark's mouth with the possessiveness mark never noticed in him before. as they pull away, their breath still heavy and ragged, mark can't help smiling endearingly, seeing donghyuck's contented and calm face.

“let's go home”, he says, finding donghyuck's hand with his own and intertwining their fingers. he sees donghyuck's cheeks redden shyly, but the boy still hums in agreement and nods his head, before leaning closer to kiss away the fond smile from mark's lips.


End file.
